


the moon watches upon us, but only you see me.

by jojibow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuals, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tension, big uwu energy, i'm feeling romantic for once, intentional lower case, love is real, no honorifics used, soft, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibow/pseuds/jojibow
Summary: pure fluff and pining.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	the moon watches upon us, but only you see me.

he was a tease, and he knew it. from his mocking tone to his constantly playful demeanor, tendou satori was an out and out tease. he had tried to deny it before, but simply gave up. he was distinctly aware of this trait, and at this point, he had fully accepted it. and he knew why he was this way.

it was all due to the man sat beside him on the worn down couch. 

it was a friday night, the moon was lamenting in its own worries, and ignoring the stories unfolding beneath its dim light. often, satori would wish that he, too, could be so apathetic- so carefree- just like the moon he gazed upon. 

"how do you think the moon feels, ushijima?" he was aware such a question would elicit a confused yet unphased response from his companion- yet this nature was what he craved.

"it can't."

satori let out a small chuckle, his body shaking gently, as he turned to face his friend. he had guessed that ushijima was going to reply in this way. and he never guessed wrongly when it came to the boy beside him. well, almost never. but satori understood that there were simply some things that were unpredictable. a fond smile made acquaintance with his lips as he remembered the few unexpected responses he had drawn from ushijima throughout the years of their friendship. sweet, innocent moments buried amongst the seriousness of his best friends expression. there was a pause in the conversation, in which satori took the chance to sip at the alcoholic beverage between his fingers. the bandages wrapped around the tips were beginning to peel, and he noticed how the callouses of his palms felt rigid against the metal of his drink.

"you're like the moon," the red head breathed out, again sipping away at his ever decreasing supply of liquid courage. he allowed his head to rest against the back of the sofa, his body numb to the spring prodding him in his back. his heart raced slightly at his comment, knowing its flirtatious undertone was decently evident. he often became concerned quickly over the thought of his hints being not so subtle. as much as he craved the touch of his friend, he also hated the idea of rejection. not that any of these feelings would make much difference as the night aged.

"i'm not. i'm a human." ushijima's tone sounded lighthearted enough that satori's worries managed to float peacefully to the back of his mind, hiding themselves once again amongst the visions of soft smiles, and accidental touches. the things that kept the small dwindling fire of his hope alight. this serenity was quickly interrupted by the boy beside him continuing to speak.

"however, if you mean it in a metaphorical sense, you are much like the moon as well tendou," the boys eyelids fluttered gently as he watched his love speak so calmly. his heart was clinging to the words that were floating through the brisk night's air. his stomach dropped slightly at the formal way in which he was addressed, as he desired so harshly to simply be referred to as his given name by the one person he truly cared for.

"how so?" satori's speech was gentle, as though the atmosphere around the two males could be broken if he spoke with too much excitement. 

"well, you too hold the same beauty that the moon does, a type of lure that only interests those who look upon it carefully. those who observe. those who truly take the time to admire it."

the ability to form sounds left satori. even in the most primitive sense. he simply could not move his tongue due to the overwhelming fear that he would misspeak and make his heart's needs far too visible.

"what a shame nobody observes it," satori quipped, maintaining his usual cheeky characteristic. 

"i do." ushijima turned his body fully towards the smaller boy, observing how blatantly flustered he was. 

"ushi-"

"i want to say something," ushijima inhaled deeply, preparing himself to finally open the cell around his heart.

"te- satori. i can hardly make sense of emotions in myself, let alone in others. yet, i have always been able to feel the doting nature of your actions. at first, i couldn't comprehend the way i felt towards you. you're a boy for a start-"

"i'm glad you noticed." satori spoke shakily, attempting a joke in order to prevent his eyes from expelling the tears hiding above his lash line.

"but," ushijima locked his eyes onto the only person who had ever cared for him as more than a player. who cared for his interests. his likes, his dislikes. the only person who listened when he spoke, and did not ridicule his bluntness. the only one who had ever truly made an effort.

"i like you. satori. i like you a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was okay, i just love ushiten so much hehe.


End file.
